staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Września 2011
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP, 2. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 3. Komitet Wyborczy PSL, 4. Komitet Wyborczy SLD 06:10 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Nowa Prawica - Janusza Korwin-Mikke, 2. Komitet Wyborczy PPP - Sierpień 80, 3. Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota, 4. KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza 06:25 Tropiciele zagadek - Wafel! Gdzie mój jabłkowóz!, odc. 23 (Huckle! Where's my apple car?); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 06:55 Marta mówi! - Marta idzie na ratunek, odc. 4 (Martha to the rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 07:25 Ziarno; magazyn 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota - Kawa czy herbata: 9.03, 9.13 Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00 Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05 10:05 Orlik w grze; magazyn 10:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Spóźniony zegar, odc. 14 (Time out); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:45 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Apetyt na czekoladę, odc. 4 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:20 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Dzwoneczek i uczynne wróżki (Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:40 Teraz Miki! - Niespodzianka dla Pluto, odc. 16 (Pluto's Susprise Package); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:55 Jak to działa? odc. 3; magazyn 13:30 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 13:50 Mój słodki skarb (Be My Baby); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:30 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 3/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 16:25 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011; widowisko rozrywkowe 16:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 2. Komitet Wyborczy PSL, 3. Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota, 4. Komitet Wyborczy SLD, 5. KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza, 6. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP, 7. Komitet Wyborczy PPP - Sierpień 80, 8. KW Nowa Prawica - Janusza Korwin-Mikke 16:50 Pogodni - odc. 54; serial interaktywny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Rezydencja - odc. 6 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Rezydencja - odc. 7 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Rezydencja - odc. 8 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Rozbrykane Kaczątka, odc. 9 (Ducklings Galore); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Polski 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Bez twarzy (Face Off); thriller kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:40 Pogodni - odc. 55; serial interaktywny 22:50 Męska rzecz... - Ostatnie zlecenie (Bangkok Dangerous); film akcji kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Gliniarz do wynajęcia (Rent - a - Cop); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1988) 02:25 Kino nocnych marków - Glee - odc. 3 (Acafellas); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Sierociniec dla Orangutanów seria II - odc. 4 / 10 (Orangutan diary - ep. 4 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 06:50 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn 07:15 Pogodni - odc. 53; serial interaktywny 07:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP, 2. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 3. Komitet Wyborczy PSL, 4. Komitet Wyborczy SLD 07:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota, 2. Komitet Wyborczy PPP - Sierpień 80, 3. KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza, 4. KW Nowa Prawica - Janusza Korwin-Mikke 07:50 Świat się kręci; magazyn 08:05 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 14 Stwór Miłej Zatoczki (Elias ep. Lunormen); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006) 08:20 Familijna Dwójka - Eliasz - odc. 15 Na warcie (Elias ep. Pa vakt); serial animowany kraj prod.Norwegia (2006) 08:35 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 30 Kodeks drogowy (ep. Le lecon de code); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 08:50 Pankot i Kotpan - Pankot i Kotpan przedstawiają: "Bambuko" 10:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 619 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 620 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:05 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 9; serial TVP 11:40 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 10; serial TVP 12:10 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 11; serial TVP 12:40 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 12; serial TVP 13:15 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (26) gość: Robert Więckiewicz 13:55 Familiada - odc. 1885; teleturniej 14:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 31 "Urodziny Kacperka" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; 15:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (68); zabawa quizowa 16:30 Słowo na niedzielę 16:40 Oni zrywali Żelazną Kurtynę - Litwa. Dziewczyna i czołgi (The iron curtain tearing down. Als der Ostblock Geschichte wurde: Lithuania.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 17:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 2. KW Nowa Prawica - Janusza Korwin-Mikke, 3. Komitet Wyborczy PSL, 4. Komitet Wyborczy Ruch Palikota, 5. Komitet Wyborczy PPP - Sierpień 80, 6. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP, 7. Komitet Wyborczy SLD, 8. KW Polska Jest Najważniejsza 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 15 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 15; teleturniej 20:00 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Pomorze; widowisko muzyczne 21:05 The Voice of Poland. Przesłuchania w ciemno - Mazowsze; widowisko muzyczne 22:10 Kino relaks - Król Artur (King Arthur) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:15 Pogodni - odc. 55; serial interaktywny 00:25 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - Kabaret POTEM - Bajki dla potłuczonych (1); program rozrywkowy 01:25 Czołg (Tank); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1983) 03:25 Wrota Europy; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1999) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Przegląd prasy 06:19 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:38 Pogoda 06:42 Przegląd prasy 06:48 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:08 Pogoda 07:12 Przegląd prasy 07:17 Poranek TVP Info 07:24 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:37 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:38 Przegląd prasy 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Infonuta 09:22 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Przegląd prasy 09:48 Poranek TVP Info 09:53 Pogodni (53) - serial interaktywny 10:00 Serwis info 10:14 Pogoda 10:18 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:54 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:49 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi (35) 12:15 Zdrowie na talerzu: Wieprzowina (3) 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Telenowyny - magazyn kulturalny 13:30 Serwis info 13:49 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:30 Serwis info 14:48 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info 15:44 Pogodni (55) - serial interaktywny 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Studio Wschód 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc 20:30 Serwis info 20:51 Pogoda 21:00 Mówisz - Mosz - magazyn ekonomiczny 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:30 Serwis info 22:53 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:23 Wrogowie ludu - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 00:34 Szmuglerzy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 01:36 Studio Wschód 02:02 Prawdę mówiąc 02:29 Serwis info 02:55 Pogoda 03:02 Sportowy wieczór 03:14 Mówisz - Mosz - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:43 Tu Kultura - magazyn kulturalny 04:13 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 04:41 Raport z Polski - ekstra 05:08 Mówisz - Mosz - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:35 Studio Wschód 06:03 Telenowyny - magazyn kulturalny 06:27 Eurosąsiedzi (35) 06:39 Zdrowie na talerzu: Wieprzowina (3) Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (1) 07:45 Przygody Animków (2) 08:15 Pies Huckleberry (17) 08:25 Pies Huckleberry (18) 08:35 Pies Huckleberry (19) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (25) 09:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego (4) 09:45 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 10:15 Ewa gotuje (136) 10:45 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (3) - program rozrywkowy 12:45 To musisz być ty - komedia (USA,2000) 14:45 Sie kręci - magazyn kulturalny 15:45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Singapuru - studio 16:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Singapuru - sesja kwalifikacyjna 17:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz fazy grupowej: Izrael - Polska 18:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Mistrzostwa Europy - studio 18:15 Jaś Fasola (11) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy (39) 20:00 Forrest Gump - komediodramat (USA,1994) 23:00 Hot Shots! 2 - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1993) 01:00 Todd rzeźnik - horror (Irlandia,USA,1997) 02:40 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Zza kamery... (48) - magazyn filmowy 03:30 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 3 (3) - program krajoznawczy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej (1474) 11:20 Na Wspólnej (1475) 11:45 Na Wspólnej (1476) 12:15 Na Wspólnej (1477) 12:35 Układ warszawski (3) 13:35 Ugotowani 2 14:35 Top Model. Zostań modelką 2 15:40 Prosto w serce (129) 16:05 Prosto w serce (130) 16:30 Prosto w serce (131) 17:05 Prosto w serce (132) 17:30 Prosto w serce (133) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 4: Panorama (Nowogród) (3) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mam talent! 4 21:40 Norbit - komedia (USA,2007) 23:45 Equilibrium - film SF (USA,2002) 01:55 Uwaga! 02:10 Arkana magii 03:30 Nic straconego TV 4 05:05 Gość "Wydarzeń" 05:15 To był dzień 06:05 To był dzień na świecie 06:35 Digimon (5) 07:05 Digimon (6) 07:30 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 08:00 Ryzykanci 3 (7/15) 09:00 Różowa Pantera (23) 09:30 Różowa Pantera (24) 10:00 Różowa Pantera (25) 10:30 Różowa Pantera (26) 11:00 Galileo (234) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (304) - talk show 13:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Ryzykanci 3 (8/15) 14:30 Zagadka jaskini - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 16:20 Dzieci natury (7) - serial przyrodniczy 16:55 Psy - zmiana pana (3) - reality show 17:55 Dwufunkcyjny tunel - film dokumentalny 19:00 Galileo (236) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Złoto dla naiwnych: Z powrotem w siodle - komedia (USA,1994) 22:25 Kroniki facetów z klasą: Kroniki Andrzeja Grabowskiego z Alwerni (3/4) - program rozrywkowy 23:25 Sporty walki: Bellator Fighting Championships 01:20 Red Line: Czerwona linia - film sensacyjny (USA,1995) 03:15 TV Market 03:30 To był dzień 04:20 To był dzień na świecie 04:45 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 MdM (16) - program rozrywkowy 06:50 Dom: Warkocze naszych dziewcząt będą białe (3) 08:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (5) - serial przyrodniczy 09:30 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) - serial przyrodniczy 10:30 Pixie i Dixie (22-24) 11:00 Barbie i 12 tańczących księżniczek - film animowany (USA,2006) 12:45 Lucky Luke - film animowany (Francja,USA,1983) 14:30 Gang młodego Olsena i czarne złoto - film familijny (Norwegia,2009) 16:15 Robinson Crusoe (2-ost.) - dramat przygodowy (Francja,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2003) 18:30 Tom i Jerry (60-62) 19:00 Timon i Pumba (14) 19:30 Chip i Dale Brygada RR (14) 20:00 Snajper - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,2009) 22:00 Miami Medical (3) 23:00 Wyścig z czasem (3) 00:00 Ekstradycja (5) 01:00 Ekstradycja (6) 02:00 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TVN 7 05:20 We dwoje (16-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 07:05 Mango 09:10 Tajemnice Smallville (9) 10:05 Dwóch i pół (8/16) 10:35 Tom i Jerry (1/16) 11:05 Tom i Jerry (2/16) 11:35 Tom i Jerry (3/16) 12:05 Tom i Jerry (4/16) 12:40 Tom i Jerry (5/16) 13:10 Tom i Jerry (6/16) 13:40 Columbo (4) 15:25 Niania: Pokaz mody (62) 16:00 Niania: Gdzie jest Frania? (63) 16:35 Bez śladu 5 (16) 17:30 Uczciwy przekręt (3) 18:30 Detektyw Monk (9) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Przesyłka ekspresowa - komedia romantyczna (USA,1998) 21:15 Komediowa sobota: Włamanie na śniadanie - komedia kryminalna (USA,2001) 23:45 Ostatni skaut - film sensacyjny (USA,1991) 01:50 Arkana magii 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:15 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 1996: Wieczór duetów - koncert 09:15 Henryk Mikołaj Górecki: Koncert klawesynowy - koncert 09:35 Józef Stefani "Msza polska" 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:10 Dokument tygodnia: Sekretne życie Shakespeare'a i Victora Hugo - film dokumentalny (Meksyk,2008) 11:50 Emma - film kostiumowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,1996) 14:00 Czarna suknia - dramat wojenny (Polska,1967) 15:00 "Przeklęte tango!". Daniel Melingo na zamku w Janowcu - koncert w ramach Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki "Dwa brzegi" 2011 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą 16:05 Rosja - Polska: 52 procent - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 16:30 Porozmawiajmy o Miłoszu: Jak czytać poezję Miłosza? - magazyn kulturalny 17:00 Bezgranicznie kulturalni - magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 18:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: Piosenka z autografem - koncert 18:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 19:10 Mistrz - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1966) 20:40 Teraz animacje!: Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello - film krótkometrażowy (Australia,2005) 21:20 Peryferie - dramat obyczajowy (Rumunia,2010) 22:55 Legendy jazzu: Wielcy gitarzyści - Pat Metheny and Jim Hall - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Legendy jazzu: Blues - Robert Cray and Keb'Mo' - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Kino nocne: Wykonać wyrok - film kryminalny (Wielka Brytania,1984) 01:45 Z archiwum Warszawskiej Jesieni: Warszawska Jesień '98: Andrzej Krzanowski Studium I - koncert 02:05 Z archiwum Warszawskiej Jesieni: Warszawska Jesień '86: Paweł Szymański Partita III - koncert 02:20 Z archiwum Warszawskiej Jesieni: Warszawska Jesień 2003: Nowa Generacja (Duchnowski, Mykietyn, Bortnowski) - koncert 03:25 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (3) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 24.09.1986 08:35 Flesz historii (43) 08:50 Ex libris 09:00 Pałac Ras el-Tin - film dokumentalny (Egipt,2008) 10:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (7/13) - serial wojenny 10:50 Powstańcy - dzień 55. 11:00 W morzu tajemnic: Piaszczysta zagadka 11:30 Wandea - sumienie Francji - film dokumentalny 12:30 Czas Gdyni - film dokumentalny (Polska,1988) 13:30 Skąpani w ogniu - film wojenny (Polska,1963) 15:00 Tajemnice bieszczadzkiego worka: Bieszczady za zamkniętymi drzwiami (2) 15:35 Flesz historii (43) 15:45 Ex libris 15:55 Komunikaty wojenne (23) 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu: Los żołnierza - reportaż 16:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem: Rzeka zabytkowa - program edukacyjny 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 17:30 Michał Strogow, kurier carski (3) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Z archiwum IPN: Wiarus 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 24.09.1986 19:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Historia odzyskana - tabor cygański 20:00 Flesz historii (43) 20:15 Misja specjalna - komedia wojenna (Polska,1987) 22:00 Nielegalni '92 - reportaż 22:20 Nieznana Białoruś: Prawda Chatynia 23:00 Bez retuszu: Afganiec 23:25 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 24.09.1986 00:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 261* Chorobliwa miłość; telenowela TVP 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 262* Burza; telenowela TVP 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 263* Ty i ja; telenowela TVP 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 264* Prawy prosty; telenowela TVP 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 265* Wieczne starania 08:20 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o kruku: Skaza odmieńca - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny 09:20 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 4/13 - Biszkopt - txt - str.777; serial TVP; 10:15 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:40 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 5/18* - Ostatnia szansa; serial TVP 11:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 44 - Zatrute wino - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 12:35 Polonia 24 13:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 447 - Przysługa; serial TVP 14:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 14:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 42 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 15:05 47. KFPP Opole 2010 - Kombii w Opolu 16:00 Kulturalni PL (55); magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 M jak miłość - odc. 834; serial TVP 18:20 Ręka fryzjera; film dokumentalny 19:10 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Wyścig do bieguna; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 2/13* - Początek; serial TVP 21:10 Polonia 24 21:35 Kino Mistrzów - Duże zwierzę - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005) 22:55 Bałtycki Festiwal Piosenki - Karlshamn 2011; koncert 23:50 Komedia z pomyłek; film TVP 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 834; serial TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - Wyścig do bieguna; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:55 Pogoda 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 42* - Śluby i rozstania; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 03:20 Na dobre i na złe odc. 447 - Przysługa; serial TVP 04:15 Uwaga - Premiera! - Chłopiec na galopującym koniu; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006) 05:30 32. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2011 - Gwiazdy w Lidzbarku; widowisko rozrywkowe Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku